sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Studiopolis Zone
Studiopolis Zone – trzeci poziom w grze Sonic Mania. Składa się z dwóch aktów. Następuje po Chemical Plant Zone, a poprzedza Flying Battery Zone. Opis Studiopolis rozgrywa się w wielkim studiu filmowym Doktora Eggmana. W tle widoczne są różne zabudowania. Gracz dostaje się do Studiopolis poprzez tubę w Chemical Plant Zone. Poziom wypełniony jest różnymi elementami związanymi z filmem, ale także parkiem rozrywki. Pojawiają się tutaj różnego rodzaju telewizory i projektory. Większość to elementy otoczenia, ale niektóre stanowią miejsce docelowe sygnału, w jaki zamieniony zostaje gracz po wejściu do wozu transmisyjnego. Pojawia się także krzesło reżyserskie. Jest ono ściśnięte, lecz po wejściu na nie, gwałtownie się podnosi i pozwala na eksplorację wyższych miejsc. Pojawiają się znaki oraz telewizory z napisem EGG TV. W niektórych sekcjach, widoczne są jedynie sylwetki postaci oraz innych elementów rozgrywki. Gdzieniegdzie pojawiają się rolki filmowe, działające jak obrotowe koła, po których gracz może biegać. Część z nich stanowi element otoczenia i podporę dla szyn, po których poruszają się małe platformy. Częste są czerwone kulki na elastycznych prętach, które działają nieco podobnie do springów, lecz na mniejszą skalę. Pojawia się maszyna do robienia popcornu, która wyrzuca gracza w inne miejsce poziomu. Akt drugi rozgrywa się w głębszych częściach studia. Pojawia się znacznie więcej telewizorów, a także ogromne telebimy z wizerunkiem Doktora Eggmana lub logotypem EGG TV. Pojawiają się szklane lejki. Im dłużej gracz będzie obracał się po krawędziach lejka, tym więcej punktów otrzyma. Pojawiają się specjalne tuby, które zamieniają gracza w impuls elektryczny i w takiej formie jest transportowany dalej, aż do miejsca docelowego, gdzie z powrotem odzyskują swoją postać. Pojawia się maszyna losująca. Gracz losuje 4 kule oraz otrzymuje pierścienie zgodnie z ich wartością. Po pokonaniu bossa, na telewizorze pojawi się relacja z przelotu Flying Battery. Postacie wybiegną ze studia. Po chwili na ekranie będzie widoczna scena wskoczenia postaci na pokład. Bossowie Mini-bossem poziomu jest Heavy Gunner, specjalista od broni ciężkiej w Hard-Boiled Heavies. Porusza się on wraz ze swoją drużyną EggRobotów i strzela rakietami w gracza. Aby go pokonać, należy zniszczyć wszystkie roboty oraz uderzyć jego samego rakietami. Bossem poziomu jest Weather Mobile. Główną częścią areny jest telewizor, na którym wyświetlana jest prognoza pogody. Od tej, zależy atak Eggmana, który używając ulepszeń Egg Mobilu wywołuje określone zjawiska pogodowe w całym Studiopolis. Wymaga 8 uderzeń do pokonania. Badniki }} Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Studiopolis jest również nazwą studia, które obecnie zajmuje się angielskim dubbingiem do gier z serii. Christian Whitehead przewidywał możliwość użycia innej nazwy w przypadku problemów z tym związanych. * Studiopolis Zone był pierwszym z pokazanych poziomów z Sonic Manii. * Poziom pełen jest odniesień i różnych easter eggów do produktów Segi: **Maszyna do popcornu posiada napis SegaSonic Popcorn Shop. Jest wzorowana na automacie do gier wypuszczonym w 1993 roku. **Słowa COPE i CPU odnoszą się do neonowych napisów, które pojawiły się na poziomie Spring Yard Zone w Sonic the Hedgehog. **Telewizyjne wozy z napisem High-Class Hornet są odniesiemiem do NR2003 Horneta, z gry Daytona USA. **Napisy Pink Bot odnoszą się do billboardów Pine Pot z gry Streets of Rage. **Widziane w tle billboardy z napisami Club Spin AGES nawiązują do arkadowych klubów Club Sega. Człon AGES to SEGA pisane od tyłu, oraz imię jednej z grywalnych postaci w Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. ** Niektóre telewizory wyświetlają logo konsoli Sega Game Gear. * Po pokonaniu bossa pojawia się szum i brzęczenie. Jest to nawiązanie do problemów z dźwiękiem podczas transmisji na żywo z obchodów 25. urodzin serii. Na ekranie jest również wyświetlona liczba "072216", będąca datą tego wydarzenia (22 lipca 2016). Kategoria:Tematyka miejska Kategoria:Tematyka parku rozrywki Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Mania